


Seven Days to the Grave

by JackBivouac



Series: Curse of the Crimson Throne [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bondage, Brainwashing, Choking, F/M, Femdom, Hospital Sex, Magic Cock, Multi, Other, Rape, Sexual Coercion, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/pseuds/JackBivouac
Summary: The adventures of Queen Eos, cursed queen of Korvosa





	1. The Queen's Bitch

The dockworkers of Korvosa, a major trading port, were on strike. In fact, there were city-wide strikes and protests all over the city over the increased taxes to recoup the late King Eodred’s debts. It was far too much for the newly crowned Queen Eos to handle under the strain of her mourning and her curse. So Queen Eos decided to put them down as soon as possible, preferably by the end of the week. 

She summoned court physician and alchemist Reiner to the throne room at once. Like most native Varisians, the man was tall, dark, and olive-skinned. He hadn’t walked three steps toward the throne before she began.

“Good, you’re here,” said the queen, a reddish tint over her starry blue eyes. “I need you to create a biological weapon, one resembling a fast-acting disease.”

“I’m sorry, my Queen. I’m afraid I don’t understand,” said Reiner. Technically, he was sure he’d misheard.

“You, me, and contagion are going to put down the seeds of anarchy and bring Korvosa back into order and prosperity.”

“My Queen…” He shook his head. “Forgive me, but...this is madness. Surely, there must be some other way.”

“There isn’t. Will you help me? Or must you be persuaded?”

“I--I, my Queen. I...can’t.” Reiner backed step by step away from her copper-haired majesty. “I won’t.”

“I see. Persuasion it is.” Her eyes lit with the crimson fires of Hell.

The queen’s gown burned to feathery cinders in a conflagration of red flame. Every naked inch of her young body was exposed, including the newest addition, a massive red cock. It stiffened immediately at her desire.

Reiner turned tail and ran. 

Queen Eos laughed. She pointed a clawed finger at the doctor. Bolts of crimson magic shot from her finger. They wrapped around his arms, yanking them up off the ground.

Reiner yelped and thrashed as the magic lashed his raised arms together at the wrists. It coiled around his legs, hoisting them up and apart into a v.

“No! No!” he cried as Queen Eos approached.

Her mouth tilted into a devilish half-smirk. “This ends when you say ‘yes.’”

She ripped her claw through Reiner’s pants, rending through the crotch. With a wild laugh, the queen plunged the full length of her dick up his anus in a single, wall-ripping stroke.

Reiner screamed, his cries echoing through the throne room. His arms and legs strained against the magic bonds in his agony. The magic coils constricted tighter into his taut flesh.

Queen Eos’ clawed hand shot out. It closed tight as iron collar around Reiner’s throat, choking his scream down to a pathetic mewl.

The queen, pounding the walls of anus to a rawed, burning pulp, leaned in and crushed her mouth against his in a tongue-sucking kiss.

Reiner whimpered, the blood draining from his head. Hot, he was unbearably hot. And, as the tear in his crotch revealed, helplessly erect. Her vicious kiss was sending all his blood straight to his cock.

The giant, pistoning dick in his ass didn’t help. With each thrust, the queen’s head crushed his wall into the soft, squishing flesh of his prostate. Reiner whimpered more desperately, more urgently at each toe-curling slam.

The queen heard her subject’s cries. She pulled her mouth from his, their tongues linked by a thinning strand of their mingled saliva. She licked the clawed finger of her free hand and set the tip of her crimson talon on the swollen head of Reiner’s cock.

Coils of red magic wrapped pussy-tight around the doctor’s dick. Reiner’s strangled cry contorted into an animal moan as the coils quivered and jumped up and down the length of his burning cock.

“Say ‘yes,’ and you can cum,” Queen Eos breathed into his ear, her cock tearing through his anus as her magic squeezed around his own. “Say ‘no,’ and everything end.”

“M-my Q-queen,” Reiner rasped, his adam’s apple straining in her hand as he swallowed.

“A no? Aw, so sad.”

“N-no! I mean yes! Yes! I’ll help you! Please, please just let me cum!”

“Cum, dog.”

Seed exploded from the tiny slit at the head of Reiner’s dick. The sheath of magic coils was so tight that his cum coated his full length like a woman’s slick.

At his grunt and shuddering groan of release, a moan tore from the queen’s own throat. Burning cum burst from her cock into Reiner’s anus. Dragon’s cum, Queen Eos pumped her dog’s anus full to the bursting brim.

She moved the hand from his throat to tousle her bound bitch’s hair. “Good boy.”


	2. The Masque of Red Death

Reiner had the virus and vaccine ready by lunchtime. They vaccinated everyone in the castle. As for the virus...

"Let's try it on the Carowyns. I hate the Carowyns," said Queen Eos.

As it happened, the Carowyns were hosting a masquerade at their manor that evening. The queen had originally declined due to an "upset stomach," but was welcomed with politely opened arms at the mahogany doors.

A stately, gabled manor along Shoreline Way, Carowyn Manor served as the in-town home of Luren, Ausio, and their ward Jolis. Built for entertaining, the estate included the manor house itself, a smaller servants’ residence, and a meticulously manicured garden complete with a gazebo and pond full of Ember Lake charigs (tiny salamanders that glowed in the dark). Queen Eos sat at the center of the long dining table, chin in her hands and bored out of her mind waiting for the air-borne goods to take effect. Dancers clad in garish outfits of sequined velvet, revealing silk, and colorful feathers took the floor to the dainty strums of a harp.

At the last stroke of midnight, the blue-winged angel and her instrument came crashing to the floor in a cacophonous twang and burst of splintery sharpnel, finally. The dancers shrieked and gathered around her spasming body, blood running in rivulets from her eyes, ears, nose, and mouth.

"A cleric! Somebody fetch a cleric!"

Servants and guests alike dashed for the mahogany doors. Locked, of course. The queen straightened in her seat to watch these gaudily bedecked fools try every door and window in the house as new bodies hit the floor in convulsions with each passing minute.

Chaos broke with a scream. The Carowyns, servants, and guests grabbed any furniture or weapon they could get their hands on and launched them at the glass. To their horror, Reiner, the queen's alchemist bitch, had transmuted the glass to translucent rubber. Each projectile bounced back with equal and opposite forcing, slamming against their wielders.

Sadly, the chaos ended less than an hour after it had begun. There simply weren't enough bodies left mobile. The handful with a natural immunity were rounded up by the queen's personal soldiers, the Gray Maidens, onto the blood-smeared, body-littered dancing floor. Four were servants but one was the nineteen-year-old ward of the hateful Carowyns themself, Jolis.

"You're coming with me," said the queen, her cock rock-hard after seeing the agonized faces of her virus victims masked in their own dripping blood.

"What? No!" snapped Jolis, wiping their tears on their harlequin sleeve.

"Guards," the queen sighed, rolling her eyes. The real curse of the crimson throne was being surrounded by fucking idiots.

The guards seized the ward, lashing their costumed arms behind their back at the elbows and wrists and the thighs and calves of their checker-hosed legs together in a frogtie. Queen Eos herself grabbed the helplessly trussed Jolis by the hair and dragged them up the stairs to the bedroom with the strength of one arm alone.

Queen Eos flung the shrieking, squirming Jolis onto the bed face-first. She kicked the door shut behind her and dragged a clawed finger through the seat of Jolis' hose, baring the holes of their pussy and anus through the slice. The queen hiked up her skirts, grabbed Jolis by their struggling hips, and shoved her draconic cock into the ward's anus.

She pounded Jolis' shrieks to breathless whimpers, every wall-ripping thrust crushing their gut against the base of their lungs. Despite their protests, Jolis' hips soon rocked with the queen's pistoning cock, sucking her majesty deeper into her anus.

"Oh, so you're a little slut," cooed the queen, one hand grabbing Jolis by the throat.

"N-n-nghnn," Jolis grunted, trying to argue but only getting their anal walls wrapped tighter around the queen's raping cock instead.

"Serve me. Serve me, and I'll let you cum," said Queen Eos, slowing her thrusts to a slow-tearing screw in threat.

"No," gasped Jolis, squeezing their eyes shut and clenching their jaw.

"Very well. I'll just cum on your face." The queen removed all but the very top of her cock.

Against every rational, screaming thought, Jolis' eyes burst wide open at the horrific, fatal emptiness in their brutally edged anus. "I...am yours...my queen."

Queen Eos' mouth twisted into a feline smirk. "That's what I thought you said."

In a single stroke, she shoved the full length and girth of her massive cock into Jolis' edged anus. Her dick hit the young ward's ass like a freight train. Jolis couldn't speak a word from the teeth-clenching, body-wracking orgasms that lanced up their arching back. The queen's seed exploded into their squeezing walls.

Queen Eos moaned and pumped their new slave full to the last drop.


	3. Patient Zero

Queen Eos sent her new cock slave to Old Korvosa to begin the dissemination of Reiner’s virus. The Hospice of the Blessed Maiden was a warehouse on the docks converted to a hospital to treat those who couldn’t afford traditional healers, which meant the place was always packed.

The reek of alcohol and medicine flooded the dingy reception room, stinging Jolis’ nose. Six of the city’s poor huddled in chairs against the wall. The rest had to stand and wait.

Jolis cut their way to the long wooden desk at the front. A stained leather curtain covered an open archway, barely muffling the groans from beyond.

“I’m not here for treatment,” Jolis said before the receptionist could protest. “I’m just here to see my partner.”

“Thank Pharasma,” muttered the receptionist. “Go on through.”

Jolis slipped through the leather curtain into the warehouse’s vast interior. It’d been converted into one gigantic convalescent’s ward, the stench of alcohol, sickness, and waste choking each breath. Tight rows of low, stained cots crammed the stone-floored hall. Every cot was filled with a pitiful story, groaning and wheezing, their sufferings multiplied by the echoing walls.

Jolis picked the cot of the best-looking invalid in the warehouse, a strapping half-orc dockworker with “Ruan” written in the one clean spot left on his or their clipboard. Better yet, he was barely conscious.

Humming a happy little tune, Jolis strapped his arms to the metal bars on either side of the cot with leather belts. His legs received the same lashing. Ruan mumbled incoherently his head rolling from side to side.

“Hush, my love,” giggled Jolis, pulling up his paper-thin shift. They leaned down, kissing, licking, and sucking his cock to stiffness. He was impressive.

Their mouth opened into a soft o. They were going to enjoy this. Jolis hiked up their skirts and straddled his narrow hips on the creaking cot. A soft squeal escaped their lips as the head of Ruan's cock pushed through the pursed mouth of their anus.

Jolis bucked their hips slowly at first. Every bump and stretch along their parted walls urged them faster, harder. Jolis shut their lips to muffle their grunts and rode Ruan like an animal, palms slapping down on the bars of the cot for support.

Jolis’ anus squeezed tight around the invalid's swelling cock. Ruan's eyes burst wide open. He opened his mouth in protest, arms and legs straining against his straps.

Jolis’ half-lidded eyes spotted their woken prey. They jerked down, crushing their flushed lips against his. The sudden movement caused their rawed anal walls to suck in his cock like the vacuum tube.

Cum exploded from Ruan's head into their clenching anus. Jolis' squealed and spasmed on his cock, their hips bucking and jerking him for every last drop.

The former Carowyn ward rolled off their prey, breathing hard. Already, the first drops of blood dripped in graceful arcs from Ruan's eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. Jolis gave patient zero one final, appreciative kiss, and walked out through the leather curtain whistling a happy tune.


	4. Last Man Standing

Eel’s End was unusually quiet when Devargo returned from Orsini’s final errand. He was too excited to notice. 

Devargo practically skipped down the pier and into the House of Clouds. He slowed only as he neared Orsini’s favorite room. It occurred to him that he hadn’t seen or heard any of the usual bumps in the night.

“Boss?” he called out.

There was no answer.

“Mom?”

Devargo crept into the room as though one wrong breath would send his entire world crashing down like a tower of stacked cards. So his world crashed in total, breathless silence.

Orsini laid face down on the carpet in a puddle of blood and loosened bowels. His leather-gloved hands were frozen in a clawed rictus.

“Mom?” Devargo squeaked, walking around the divan in a wide circle.

He spotted Sabina’s bare feet first. He froze. 

Devargo stood for what seemed an eternity on that damning point on the carpet, his hands curled in shaking fists. He didn’t realize he was crying until the wet spot on his shirt grew large enough to plaster against his chest. A part of him knew. He continued his walkabout to give the rest of him some slight, morbid piece of mind.

Sabina laid on the floor, bound as Orsini prefered his bitches. Her face was a twisted mask of red blood.

Devargo ran. He ran away. He ran to the deck and threw up over the side.

There were shapes in the water, blurred by his tears. He blinked until he could see once more. Bodies. They were in the water, on the decks of the ships, collapsed upon the pier.

Devargo retched over the rail. He screamed. He retched again.


End file.
